X
X''' is a demon level created by TriAxis and TamaN in update 2.0. The level is relatively very easy compared to most demons in this update. This level is one of the three demon levels that have ever been in '''first ''place ''feature, the others being Lake of Fire and Supreme Lab X (Supreme Lab X was allegedly moved from first place to third page due to many dislikes). It is extremely rare for a demon to earn first place feature. The level is generally considered an easy demon. Description X is a level mainly focused on gameplay and not design, unlike many demons made in 2.0. The level does not seem to have a style that it is focused on. The level is mostly fast, has few fakes, and it is commonly considered to be one of the demons with good gameplay. Gameplay The level starts off with a slow (<) cube, with the colors being red, and passing the first cube requires very little timing and skill. The level proceeds to enter a fast (>>) robot mode, with very little fakes and no unusual timing. Afterwards, the robot transforms into ship mode, with faster (>>>) speed. The ship part has several moving structures, and two pairs of teleportation portals. The form changes to a cube, lasting very quickly, and then to a UFO. The UFO contains some moving blocks, and also has a silver, or verified, user coin. The form changes to a ball that lasts less than a second. and then to a cube. The cube contains a pair of teleportation portals, and a jump must be timed correctly at 31%. It proceeds to a ship with many moving and animated blocks, then to a cube (lasting very briefly), and then to a mini ufo. The jumps in the UFO must be timed correctly in order to get through the two green orbs, which must also be precisely timed. It then proceeds to a slow, mini cube with four, little spikes. Afterwards, it proceeds to a brief-lasting wave, cube, and then to a fast robot. It then transform to a very short lasting ship, and then a faster ball part. The ball part contains another silver coin in it, and two invisible, but labeled, pairs of teleportation portals. Afterwards, it proceeds to cube mode. After cube mode, the player enters dual mode. The first part of the dual mode contains unequal forms, where one form is a cube, and the other form is a robot. As the player enters dual mode, the player must hold in order for the robot to jump to both green orbs. After the two green orbs, both forms will transform into ball mode. As one ball hits the yellow jump pads, the player must click or tap in order for the other ball to hit the platform, and not die. At 60%, the player exits dual mode and becomes a cube instead, with one pair of teleportation portals. After cube mode, the player enters ship form, and two size portals are present, and the space between the spikes is around 1.5. The player briefly becomes a wave, robot, cube, ship (auto), and cube again. In this cube form, the player encounters many breakthrough blocks. The player must go through the right breakthrough blocks in order to not get killed. After this, the player teleports and enters robot mode, with 4 moving structures. Afterwards, the player goes back to cube mode. After cube mode, the player briefly enters a tight wave, then back to cube. The player teleports, and returns to wave mode, then to cube mode again. The cube is auto. The player enters a fast UFO, with easy timings and many moving blocks. The colors are purple. The player briefly enters mini cube, and then mini wave. After the mini wave, the player morphs into a mini ship. If the player does not go to the right breakthrough block or does not control the ship well enough, he or she will crash at 95%. After the ship, the player enters cube mode, and it simply requires one action, which is hitting a green orb. Finally, the level finishes, among the words "tria'X'is" showing. The letter X is larger and easier to see than the other letters, to emphasize the name of the level (X). Walkthrough Distinguishability This level is very unique and rare only probably because the level managed to achieve first place featured. Out of all demons in Geometry Dash (1,295 as of March 13, 12:10 AM EST), only three have earned first place feature. These levels are X, Lake of Fire, and possibly Supreme Lab X. Supreme Lab X was supposedly first place, but after some time, it was manually moved from that position to third page. If Supreme Lab X was not first place at all, then it is obviously another level that earned first place. Either way, X is one of the only demons to have earned this place in the featured section. Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with silver user coins